1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly to a camera module having an ambient light sensor (ALS).
2. Description of Related Art
ALSs are employed in camera modules to detect an ambient light intensity to determine an exposure for the camera modules. To ensure accuracy, the ALS is located at a front side of the camera module. A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) of the camera module is located at a back side of the camera module. However, the FPCB needs to be bent towards the front side to electrically connect to the ALS. As such, a size of the FPCB is increased, which increases a cost and size of the camera module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera module that can overcome the above-mentioned problems.